The Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) is led by Director, Ian M. Thompson, Jr., M.D. Dr. Thompson is assisted in this role by a Senior Leadership team, comprised of a Deputy Director and five Associate Directors, each of whom has expertise in their area of responsibility. They are: Tim H-M. Huang, Ph.D., Deputy Director; Karen Block, Ph.D., Associate Director for Shared Resources; Susan Padalecki, Ph.D., Associate Director for Research Administration; Amelie Ramirez, Dr. P.H., Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Health Disparities; LuZhe Sun, Ph.D., Associate Director for Translational Research; and Steven Weitman, M.D., Ph.D., Associate Director for Clinical Research. The CTRC Senior Leadership team meets weekly with the Leaders of the CTRC Scientific Programs as an Executive Committee. One on one meetings with the Director and each other occur frequently as needed. Members of the Senior Leadership team provide counsel and recommendations to the Director based on these interactions and their interactions with the CTRC membership. Final authority for decisions on behalf of the CTRC resides with the Director. The Senior Leadership works directly with the Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors, and other CTRC committees to build consensus on CTRC-wide priorities, strategies, and allocation of resources. The Senior Leaders ensure consistency in the mission, vision, and goals of the CTRC and develop synergistic interactions among the basic, translational, and clinical elements of the Center. They provide feedback on the growth and the needs of the CTRC in their area of responsibility. They also plan and implement proactive, integrative approaches for development of the research base, resources, and a formal strategic plan.